Forum:IMPORTANT:Mafia Rules
If you were looking for where to make the sign-ups for a fun Mafia game, please start a thread here. To quote a thingy from another site... "Mafia, also known as Werewolf, is a popular social game, often played in parties or at conventions but also over the Internet through forums and chatrooms. To quote Wikipedia, it is at its most basic a clash between the informed minority, the mafia, and the uninformed majority, the citizens or innocents. The game is split into two alternating phases, day and night; the mafia attacks a single player of their choosing during the night, and during the day all players vote on one person to lynch. The mafia faction wins if they successfully kill all the innocents, and the innocents win if they successfully lynch all the mafiosi. It should be noted that this is Out-Of-Character from the main roleplay that takes place on this Wiki. Games are rarely just this basic setup, however; most games add several extra roles in addition to the fundamental mafia and innocent designations. Generally the only limit to how these roles can function is the imagination of the game master (GM); they may have special actions they can perform during either the night or day phase, some particular passive property, or even their own alignment and win condition. Some of the more common roles are explained below. The Mafia Faction The mafia know of one another, may communicate privately at any point during the course of the game, and will show up as '''mafia' when killed or inspected by the inspector, unless otherwise stated.'' Mafia don: The leader of the mafia. During the night, he sends in the mafia's choice of target to attack, and if other mafia members send in a night action, his choice always overrides theirs. Mafia goons: The other members of the mafia. May send in the mafia's night action if the mafia don is away. One of the mafia goons at random will become mafia don if the original don is killed. Terrorist: The terrorist is on the mafia's side; however, they do not know of him, and he does not know who they are (and as such, he may not communicate with them during the night). The terrorist's goal is to ensure that the mafia win, and to achieve this, he has one secret weapon at his disposal: he is a suicide bomber. At any point during the day phase, he may blow himself up and take one player of his choice with him. If the inspector inspects the terrorist, he will be shown as not mafia, and if he dies, he is also shown as not mafia. The Innocent Faction Unless otherwise stated, innocents do not know the role of any other player, may not communicate with other players about the game outside of the public day discussion, and show up as '''not mafia' when killed or inspected by the inspector.'' Inspector: During the night, he may inspect one player to find out whether they are aligned with the mafia, though certain roles may show misleading information (as described for each role). Doctors: During the night, each doctor chooses one player, other than himself, to heal. If this player is targeted by the mafia, vigilante or a fishing brother's revenge kill on this night, he does not die. However, if two or more doctors choose to heal the same player, that player overdoses and dies, even if he was not targeted by the mafia. Lover: On the first night, he picks one player as his lover. From this point on, regardless of either player's previous alignment, their ultimate goal for the game is to be the only two players left, and they may communicate privately with one another at any point during the game. However, if one of them dies, the other immediately commits suicide in grief. Vigilante: During the night, he may kill one player of his choosing. Fishing brothers: There are always two of them. Every night, each of them targets one other player of their choosing; if the other fishing brother is killed that night, the live one will kill the player he targeted in revenge. Roleblocker: During the night, the roleblocker's target's night action (if any) is nullified. The roleblocker's role may also be aligned with the mafia, or there may even be one for each faction, depending on the game master's preferences. Singletons These roles are an alignment of their own, having their own specialized win conditions. Unless otherwise stated, they show up as '''not mafia' when inspected by the inspector, do not know any other player's role and may not communicate with other players outside of the day discussion thread.'' Alien: If the alien is attacked by the mafia, a vigilante or a fishing brother during the night, he does not die; instead, he turns into an activated alien. Activated alien: If the activated alien is chosen to be lynched during the day, he wins the game. When inspected by the inspector, he shows up as mafia. The activated alien role is never given directly to a player; activated aliens only exist when a regular alien has been activated. Individual game masters may modify, add, remove or rename roles as they see fit; the list above is merely a rough guideline for some of the most common generic roles. However, if game masters use these roles but choose to make them function differently than specified here, they should be sure to note this in their sign-up thread. Some game masters may also play with secret roles, where players do not know beforehand what roles are present in the game. Often these kinds of games will also ditch the rule about innocents not communicating with other players outside of the day discussion. Again, everything is completely up to the game master; all that is required is that they give all necessary information in the sign-up thread for the game. The Game Process So you want to join or create a game? Well, then you should go to the [Sign-ups|Sign-Ups forum. To start a game, simply create a thread in that forum to explain the particulars of your game; a mafia game will automatically be created and associated with it. To join a game, all they have to do is post that they want in. When a game has enough players and is about to start, the game master will use a random generator of their choosing to assign roles to players. He sends a PM in chat or a hidden talk page message to each player with the details of their role and then simply creates a thread here in the main Mafia forum. He will be prompted to associate the thread with one of the sign-up threads he has created and can simply pick the appropriate game from the list. Once the thread has been created, the first night phase of the game will automatically start, and every player in the game should be sent a notification alerting them of the phase change. The Night Phase During the night phase, those players who have night actions will have to PM the names of their targets (remember: the target is always the username of the player you want to target, not the role of the person you'd like your target to be!) to the game master. The night phase lasts until either all night actions have been received or some set deadline has passed, generally around 48 hours from the beginning of the night phase. Posting in the game thread is forbidden during the night phase. If a player foresees not being able to send in a night action during the night phase, he may PM the Game Master beforehand with an advance choice. The advance choice may use conditionals, but only concerning things that would be public to the player if he were active during that night, e.g. "I will heal X if Y claims to be the terrorist in the thread," but not something like, "I will heal X if X is not mafia," because that is something the player would not know. Once the night phase ends, the Game Master will randomly generate any night actions he has not yet received, in such a way that a mafia attack will target a random non-mafia player and all other night actions will target a random player excluding the user and any other players the player could reasonably be assumed to never want to target (such as a vigilante's lover), and then execute the night actions in the following order (eliminating, of course, any steps pertaining to players not currently in the game): Game Preparation (these night actions occur with a shorter deadline on the first night, and then never again) 1) The lover picks a player to be their lover. They may then immediately begin to privately communicate with one another to plan out their strategy. If the other lover has already sent in a night action at this point, they will be allowed to reconsider in accordance with their changed goal for the game. Evening (these night actions directly affect other subsequent night actions) 1) The roleblocker picks a target to block. If the targeted player has a night action appearing at any subsequent point in the night, it will not take effect. Midnight (these night actions determine the deaths of the night) 1) The game master creates a death queue, starting as an empty list. 2) The mafia attack their chosen target. That target is placed on the death queue, unless it is the alien, in which case it is instead activated. 3) The vigilante attacks his chosen target. That target is placed on the death queue, unless it is the alien, in which case it is instead activated. 4) The doctors each heal their chosen target. If the target is currently on the death queue, that player is now removed from the death queue. If two or more doctors target the same player, that player is put on the death queue, regardless of whether he was on it before or not. 6) If either lover is on the death queue at this point, the other lover is put on the death queue as well. 5) If one of the fishing brothers is on the death queue at this point, the other fishing brother attacks his chosen target. That player is put on the death queue, unless it is the alien, in which case it is instead activated, or he was also targeted by a (single) doctor. If the targeted player is put on the death queue and has a lover, the other lover is put on the death queue as well. Twilight (these night actions prepare for the coming day phase) 1) The inspector inspects his chosen target, and the game master PMs him with that player's current alignment as indicated by their role description. Dawnbreak (some cleanup and messaging work for the game master to do before the day phase starts) 1) If an alien has been activated, the game master sends them a PM in chat to notify them of this. 2) The game master kills every player on the death queue, in order, using the buttons given next to the players' names on the player list in the game thread. Note that since the players aren't actually killed until this stage, players who are already on the death queue by the time their night actions come into effect do, by default, use their night actions. This rule can be overridden by individual game masters as they see fit, but yet again, they need to specify this in their sign-up thread. As with everything, individual game masters may decide to modify any part of this process, so long as they note this in their sign-up thread; this is merely here as a fallback unambiguous, algorithmic way to determine the outcome of the night phase if the game master is having a tough time puzzling out how all the night actions interact. It is usually a good idea when creating new roles to indicate where in the order of night actions their action takes place in order to prevent ambiguity. After the result of all night actions has been evaluated, the game master posts in the game thread, noting who died and whether they were mafia or not mafia. Game masters may, if they choose, write some creative descriptions of how the villagers discover the bodies, but this is not necessary - it's just for adding spice to the game - and the descriptions given are usually not indicative of how the player died. The game master's post should also contain an initial deadline for the day, generally between 48 and 72 hours from the start of the day phase. The Day Phase During the day phase, all living players may freely post in the game thread to discuss which player to execute at the end of the day (they may in most games also vote to abstain, which if it gets a majority vote means no player will be lynched on that day). Generally, they should post nominations for suspicious players by including their username clearly in bold, and at some point during the day phase the game master may either attach a poll to the thread, with the nominated users given as options, or simply collect the bolded votes manually. Of course, nominated players are expected to fight tooth and claw to defend themselves from the accusations. Players may at any point claim to hold any role as a means of persuading others that they are not the mafia; however, they cannot conclusively prove their identity to be what they say it is, and any attempts to do so anyway - such as by posting purported quotes or screenshots of PMs from the game master - will be penalized. At any point during the day phase, the terrorist (and nobody but the terrorist) may post Bomb name, in bold, in the game thread. If this happens, both he and the player he targeted, as well as the targeted player's lover if any, are immediately considered dead and may no longer post in the thread. When the game master sees this, he will then formally kill the players in question (first the terrorist, then his victim, then the victim's lover if any) using the buttons in the player list and make a post detailing their alignments. If any player who is not the terrorist posts Bomb name in the game thread, that player is immediately disqualified; however, players may of course claim to be the terrorist and threaten to bomb people whenever they please, no matter what role they actually are. The purpose of the bolded phrase is strictly to indicate the actual terrorist actually blowing himself up here and now. If the day phase deadline comes along and there is a tie, the game master may either extend the deadline (if some players have yet to vote) or PM the last player to die when they're in chat to make a tiebreaker vote. Once a victim has been decided upon, that player is killed, unless he is an activated alien, in which case he immediately wins the game. If the player is not an activated alien and has a lover, the lover will then also die. The game master then makes a day phase wrap-up post in which he details the alignments of the killed players (if any), optionally writes colorful descriptions of the execution, and declares the deadline for the next night phase. Finally, he presses the button at the top of the game thread to formally change the phase, everybody receives a notification, and the cycle repeats until a winner is found. The game ends whenever: - there are only mafiosi (possibly including the terrorist) left alive, in which case the mafia wins. - there are only innocents (and possibly the alien and/or terrorist) left alive, in which case the innocents win (the terrorist and alien lose, however). - the only players left alive are the alien and/or terrorist, in which case everyone loses. - an activated alien is voted to be executed, in which case the activated alien wins. - the only players left are lovers, in which case they win. If every player dies in the same turn, the winner will be determined as if the final player to die had in fact not died (this is where the order of night actions, as well as the fact a terrorist dies before their victim, comes into play). " In case you don't understand the stuff posted above *Don't join your own game. It'd be unfair, since you'd know all the roles. *Don't post in the thread during the night phase unless your role specifically says so. *Try and stick to a time frame in which days end and nights begin, and vice versa. Something like 24 hours for small games and 48 hours for big games. *Never post in a game you're dead in unless the game allows deadposts or if your role explicitly calls for it. *Never try to do someone else's role. For instance, if you're a healer but you try to inspect someone, you will automatically be modkilled. GMs MUST modkill them if they do that. *All Wikia rules apply. Each Beat Your Heart 02:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC)